


Forevermore

by KnifeFeatheredWings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolution, Revolutionary War, Slow Build, Undercover, is he really a boy?, love in war, mulan inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFeatheredWings/pseuds/KnifeFeatheredWings
Summary: Angelica Schuyler is supposed to be visiting her Aunt and searching for a husband to share her future with. But instead, she's on the battle field under the name of Isaac Lawson, fighting for the future of what she hopes will be a nation of liberty and freedom for all. There she meets John Laurens, to be her trusted friend, Washington, who may or may not entrust her with a command of her own, and someone who she can match wits with- no other than Alexander Hamilton. But he has baggage of his own- and with his suspicions of her, could get her court-martialed and sent packing. What will happen when these forces of nature collide? Can a pair of rebels with no family and no fortune change the course of history? And will they ever be satisfied?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more of a prologue, the following chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading, enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, it owns my life. Thanks to Lin and all of the amazing people that made it possible and told Alexander's story- he's ~finally~ getting his legacy.

January 11, 1776

My dearest Angelica,  
Where have you been? Forgive me for being so abrupt in my questions so as not to inquire after your health first, but I am terribly worried. Every day I tell Peggy that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and I know you are, but how can I be assured of your well being when there is a war going on, and you so seldom write? Surely the postal service within New York is not so unreliable?  
Father remains convinced that you are visiting at Aunt ‘s, and begs you be careful with who you voice your opinions to- he also wishes you the best of luck in finding a good husband in times like these. Mother joins him in his good wishes, but Angelica, I know you like I know my own mind, and I know you are not where you say you are.  
I cannot tell you to sit by and watch idly as some would have us do, for I know it is our fight as much as it is any man’s. The only thing I ask of you is to keep safe, and never doubt that I am always by your side. Peggy joins me in my sentiments, although she is too young to fully comprehend the happenings, we too try to help the cause as much as it can be done from upstate- organising charity and provisions for the soldiers, raising morale through balls, and such. You will come home for the winter ball, will you not? No matter if you cannot- as long as you come home at the end of this endeavour, it shall be enough.  
Ever yours,  
Your loving sister,  
Eliza


	2. Mr Isaac Lawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton, it own my life.

February 20, 1776

“Isaac Lawson?”  
“Yes?”  
“Mail delivery for ya”  
“Thank you, Thomas, I’m much obliged.”  
A warm smile graced the lips of “Isaac Lawson”, soon giving away to a smirk. “Isaac”, as it was, was no more a man than the author of the letter she was recipient to, though in wit and bravery Angelica Schuyler could trump many a man.  
“I’ll be retiring to my tent, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me- I trust we’ll see each other tonight at the General’s?”  
“Of course, my dear Lawson- it would take a rather foolhardy man, and a rude one at that, to decline an invitation that General Washington has extended. Besides, I hear he has important news for his staff, and it is high time you met the rest of the company. It would be a sorry set of circumstances indeed if you were to come to know only myself from the many here that would be delighted to make your acquaintance.”  
The man speaking was no other than the first person she had met here, and who had grown to become her best friend and closest confidante (well, to a degree, she wasn’t about to tell anyone she was a Schuyler, much less a Schuyler sister), John Laurens. Angelica shook her head good-naturedly- John was such a cinnamon roll. And he was easily one of the best soldiers (and men) on camp, even if he refused to realise his own value. When she’s arrived at General Washington’s camp, way-worn from weeks on the road, having run away to join the fight, she had looked more like an urchin than a man skilled in military strategy and ready to see action, to make ideas into reality by any means possible. She was ready- educated and well read- to fight, command, employ spies, spread rumours, lobby Congress- she just didn’t look the part.  
But John hadn’t judged, hadn’t taken one look at her bedraggled wig and torn breeches and thrown her out, hadn’t even just kindly shown her the recruits’ quarters- no, he’d used his position as aide de camp and taken her to General Washington himself.  
“I see something in his eyes, sir,” he’s said. “I thought you might want to meet him- might have a better use than him than on the battle ground.”  
Washington had nodded, and looked Angelica over before starting her first “interview” of sorts.  
“What’s your name, son?”  
“Isaac Lawson.” Isaac Lawson, she was Isaac Lawson from New York, and she worked as a vet and a secretary before the war. Now she had seen the spreading of ideas through, it was time to take action.  
“Where’s your family from?”  
“I’m from New York, sir- my family hasn’t been in the picture for some time. But with all due respect, sir, I’ve educated myself the best I could without them, and, well, isn’t it the future we’re concerned about here, not the past?” The last thing she needed was Washington digging through her family affairs. Or rather, finding someone else to do it- the man was much too busy himself as it was. Philip Schuyler might be an avowed defender of the Patriots, but he would sooner die than see his daughter in a soldier’s uniform. Or, worse, Washington could refuse to have an “orphaned bastard brat” as she’d just framed herself to be on his staff. Not likely, keeping in mind the type of man Washington was and the fact that the army needed every man they could get- but still, possible.  
“You remind me of someone- his name’s- well, never mind, you’ll get to meet him soon enough, probably. I wonder how you’ll get along- either famously or terribly, I’ll wager. Do try to make it the former, Mr. Lawson; with all the men- war is hard enough without infighting. We are only as strong as our weakest link. So, what was your occupation before the war with Britain broke out? What do you bring to my army- besides your patriotic spirit?”  
A woman’s sound mind and common sense, that’s what she brought- along with a good deal of knowledge in diplomacy, oratory, and military strategy, all things that would be essential in the months to come, but she couldn’t very well explain how she came to know of such things without giving away her true identity- and then it would be back to searching for a husband that would change the world instead of doing it herself.  
“Well, I apprenticed under a veterinarian and became a sort of animal physician, you might say, and although most skills are applicable to human wounds and ailments, I wouldn’t recommend it excluding the case of an absolute emergency.”  
Angelica had always had an interest in horses, and like any good rider should, knew how to take care of hers. She had also, however, spent considerable time in the stables with her brothers and the vet, assisting them in surgical matters. No one but her brother would know, since it was not becoming of a lady to be knowledgeable in such subjects, but by this time Angelica was almost (though not quite) a qualified physician, as far as qualifications on the matter went in the 1750s, from practice and a great deal of reading. That wasn’t what she considered her real calling, or talent, to be, though- merely a necessity in these times and a valuable skill to have.  
“After that, I worked for a printing press- I also wrote, sir, telling people about the laws parliament passed, and what they mean for us here in the colonies, and how we have to unite if we’re to have any hope of winning our independence. It’s no longer every colony for herself- America is where our loyalty lies- in her freedom, in liberty!- oh, but I do apologise sir. You already know this. Well, thanks to the press all the new ideas floating around are more accessible to the public than ever. The people have the right- and now the means- to know what’s going on and have their voice heard.”  
“You sound like you have a way with words, Mr. Lawson. Why leave it all behind and come here? The pen may well be mightier than the sword.”  
“Oh, certainly, sir, just to see the effects of Paine’s writing is proof enough of that, but-“  
But she couldn’t stand to sit in her uncle’s perfectly comfortable house, trying on corsets and being educated on how to make small talk for another day, not when the soldier boys coming to visit and tripping over themselves to win a Schuyler’s praise brought news of only colonial retreat and British victory. Winter was approaching, the people would be under more pressure and hardship than ever as it was- something had to be done, done now, before all morale was lost and the men that had so valiantly left their land, their livelihoods, their families, to fight for the future decided the status quo kept them better clothed and fed than the war did. And if that meant that Angelica didn’t have to spend another day cooped up in a room with her aunt peering over her shoulder so shoulder so she didn’t keep up her “silly obsession” as she put it (“as if men like Thomas Jefferson would be swayed by the opinion of a chit of a girl like you- you should learn some sense from that Mr. Burr you keep up correspondence with”), if it meant that she may never return home, then so be it. She was past patiently waiting- and it was time she moved to the real world.  
“-but I found staying passive was no longer an option for me, sir. If you require it to be done, I’ll write anything you want me to write, but I realised that while there are a million ideas being voiced at the moment, there is also an actual war going on- and not exactly going favourably, if my information is correct. I mean no disrespect by my remarks- I understand that what is most important at the moment is to keep the army intact. And so I’m here, sir- at your command.”  
“You have spirit, that’s for sure- and exactly what my men need at the moment. Still, I don’t feel that simply motivating words are going to solve our problems. You’ll have to prove yourself as a soldier first- but I am in agreement with your ideas. Good work, Mr. Laurens- I see you are a good judge of character- of that can be judged upon first sight.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“I’ll do good to keep you close by. Laurens, show this man the stables. He will assist us in preparation for the coming charge, and examine our horses. Take good care of them- every one is of importance. Is there an available tent for him to bunk?”  
“I believe there is a vacant space in the one next to mine, sir- it’ll be a bit of a squash, but I don’t imagine any of the men have a great need for the space, anyway- the possessions of a soldier are scant.”  
“Right then. Welcome aboard, Mr. Lawson.”  
“Thank you, sir. I promise I won’t let you down. You won’t regret it.”  
“Let’s hope not- there’s a lot at stake. A nation’s future depends on you.”


	3. Alexander Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after talking some sense into dear John, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr arrive, and it's up to Isaac Lawson to take care of Mr. Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton, it owns me.

“So, these are our stables. Not much, but we do our best to take care of the animals.”  
“Trusty steeds, I’m sure. So, did you always like animals, or is it the war that’s made you familiar with them? I hear sometimes a horse can be the only thing that doesn’t have a hidden agenda during battle.”  
Laurens laughed, though it was closer to being a grimace than it was to being carefree. “You could be right. I’ve always been interested- well, actually, I wanted to study medicine, but things didn’t quite work out.”  
“Life has a way of doing that- but hey, at least now you have a shot. What did you study, anyway? Wait, don’t tell me, I’ll guess.”  
“Give me your best shot.”  
“Law.” The classic profession for the son of a rich man with a legacy to protect. Guaranteed to bring fame, fortune, and money. And the desired occupation- by Philip Schuyler, of course- of Angelica’s husband.  
“Yeah- well, sort of- I’m supposed to be in England studying law at the moment. How did you know?”  
“Laurens-“  
“Please, call me John.”  
Angelica smiled- she could understand why John wanted to distance himself from his surname. But it was better to get what she knew out of the way- it would only hurt their relationship to keep this a secret, and John had been so kind, when he had no obligation to be so…  
“Sure. John, you’re Laurens. That doesn’t define you or who you’ll be. It only tells me what Henry Laurens has to do with you.”  
“My father- he can’t know. He doesn’t even know- I’m sorry, Mr. Lawson, I’ve already said too much. I-I must bid you a good night. It is late- your tent is six feet away at the most. I’ll meet you at dawn to show you the rest of the camp. Good night, good sir.”  
“John-“  
“Mr. Lawson, I must-“  
“Well, if I’m to call you John, you must call me Isaac, for starters. And I’m truly sorry I brought up your father- family is a touchy subject for me as well. They- well, they don’t exactly know I’m here either.”  
“I thought you said they weren’t in the picture?”  
“It’s a long story. But just as the colonies are going to win their independence- and I’m sure they shall- so are we. You’re familiar with Common Sense?”  
“Of Course.”  
“Paine is correct that while Europe was our mother, we are no longer merely Englishmen- or citizens of whatever imperialist party. We are Americans. Correct?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“The same for us. The bird flies from the nest. It’s time men –and women- understand after a certain age it is not their family they have an obligation to please, but themselves, as it is in the end our life. For in the end, certain acts, whether committed by family or not, are intolerable, are they not?”  
Angelica peered into John’s eyes and watched as small specs of acceptance bloomed in a sea of self-doubt.  
“You know, maybe you’re right. Thanks, Isaac.”  
“My pleasure. We’re not so different, really. Good night, John.”  
“Good night. And Isaac?”  
“Yes?”  
“You don’t have to, but if you ever want to talk about your family or anything, I’d be happy to listen.”  
And Angelica only smiles, because she knows what he means, knows what he’s trying to say is more of a plea to be heard when he needs than a friendly invitation, though it is undoubtedly that as well. So she goes to her tent, and meets her fellow soldiers, and Laurens goes to his, and thinks it over- thinks about all the other things his father doesn’t know, can never know, because while running away from a degree you never wanted to help your country (yes, we will be a country), he can justify, the fact he will never look at a woman the way Henry Laurens does, he can’t, not yet, not even to himself.  
So when they meet in the morning he smiles at Isaac like last night’s conversation never happened, even though he can’t help but think about it as the month pass, as they care for horses and prepare for battle together, and news finally comes from the South- news that the Loyalists have been driven from Moore’s Creek Bridge in North Carolina, that New Providence Island has been captured. It’s only as March morphs into April and the British evacuate Boston that he thinks about the freedom of more than his country, the people enslaved by its laws, men that are surely his equals, and begins to think of his own freedom.  
18 April, 1776  
“You’re expected in General Washington’s tent, Mr. Laurens.”  
“Thanks, Thomas.”  
“Ah, John, there’s a matter I wish to speak with you upon. Surely you have heard of Captain Hamilton’s defence of Fort Bunker Hill?”  
“For sure.”  
“While we prepared for a British attack at Manhattan, they were not expecting to have to defend Long Island, where the British did in fact come ashore. They were able to extricate some of their weaponry with the help of Captain Burr, but I’m afraid young Hamilton has been wounded.”  
“Wounded? Is it serious?” For all this time, John had been riding into battle at the head of the troops, had had his horse shot out from underneath him, yet remained unscathed- and this man, who was rumoured to be the captain that would die from living life to the fullest, with no death wish about him, was wounded? What of Providence?  
“He shall be joining us, along with Captain Burr. From his letters I gather it is no great matter, but I want Isaac to have a look at him- Hamilton isn’t exactly the best at admitting he’s in trouble.”  
“Understood, sir. I’ll have a tent made up and notify the cook. Oh, and Mr. Lawson, of course.”  
“Thank you, John.”  
**************************************************************************  
Alexander Hamilton could barely stand, let alone ride, but he’d be damned if he was going to give Burr the satisfaction of seeing him weak. Days on his feet, with neither sleep nor food, preparing his men for battle, only to be defeated by the British and take a sword wound to the shoulder had left him yearning for a warm bed and a bowl of soup- unusual requests for a man who was seldom seen away from his work. But General Washington had sent for him, albeit with Burr, so he was probably expecting a full report before he would allow the men to retire. As the camp loomed in the distance, he shifted uncomfortably on his horse, wiping the sweat from his forehead and supressing the urge to wince as he moved his arm. This was going to be long night- if he didn’t pass out the minute he got off his horse.  
***************************************************************************  
Two horsemen approached on the horizon, one alert, the other clearly exhausted (and wounded, though it took Angelica’s trained eyes to see it) but none the less holding his head high. As they drew up to the stable, the former dismounted and handed her the reigns.  
“Good evening. Where is General Washington’s tent? He should be expecting me.”  
“And who are you, sir?”  
“Captain Aaron Burr. I don’t believe we’ve met.”  
“No- I’m Isaac Lawson. General Washington will see you in the morning- he left orders you should both get some rest. I’ll set up your horses for the night. Your tent is at the right end of camp- you should pass Mr. John Laurens on the way, he’ll escort you.”  
“Right. Thank you, and good night. What of Mr. Hamilton?”  
Angelica looked at Hamilton properly for the first time, to find his body slumped and barely conscious and- was the man shivering? There must be more to the wound than she initially thought, or else a fever, for by now she knew from experience that battle-hardened men did not fall asleep on their horses. And from what she’d heard of Alexander, he didn’t fall asleep at all.  
“I should examine his wound before he retires for the night. It doesn’t seem serious, but it’s better to be cautious than sorry.” And she was willing to bet a great deal of money that Hamilton didn’t want anyone to know that he was weak. “Thank you for your concern, Mr. Burr- good night.”  
And with that, Burr departed, leaving Angelica to help Hamilton off his horse and to his tent. Well, that was what she had planned to do- Hamilton practically stumbled into her arms, muttering an unintelligible stream, though she was able to make out fragments of “Washington?”, “’m fine” and “Sorry, I’m sorry.”  
“Mr. Hamilton? Hamilton? Are you alright? I’m Isaac Lawson. I’m going to help you get to a tent now- do you think you can walk?”  
The man took a few fumbling steps towards nowhere in particular and Angelica decided as she couldn’t carry him, he was going to have to- even though he was drenched in cold sweat and shivering. Taking off her coat, she wrapped it around him, and ducking under his arm to take some of his weight, she led them to the medical tent. The British hadn’t attacked the last month, and it was thankfully empty.  
As soon as they got inside, she laid him down and stripped him of his wet outer layers, covering him with blankets and handing him a glass of water. His state wasn’t unlike Peggy’s after a week of particularly horrid nightmares- she wagered the problem had a lot to do with trauma brought out by exhaustion. But surely a military man must be used to it? Something didn’t quite fit.  
He still hadn’t drunk the water.  
She sighed. The reason didn’t matter- Alexander Hamilton needed her help. Dabbing at the moisture on his face with a wet rag, she took the glass from where it rested next to his hand and raised it to his lips. “Just a little sip, Alexander, alright? Can you do that for me?”  
He turned away, but she brought her other hand up to cup his cheek and turned his head back around to look at her- dehydration was the number one reason of death from fever-induced illnesses. Smoothing back his hair, she tilted the glass, and was relieved when he finally swallowed. Setting the water aside for the time being, she examined the wound on his shoulder. Nothing serious (thank god) but it needed to be cleaned and bandaged, and it would be best if he didn’t exert it for the next couple of weeks. Covering him with another blanket, she settled onto the cot next to his and prepared for a night in the medical tent. She had lain by her patients before, especially when there was no doctor on duty, as was the case now- but this felt different.  
Hamilton didn’t feel like a patient, he felt like, well, a man, and it didn’t help that Angelica had had the time to examine parts of him that she would ordinarily never have noticed as he lay under the covers, unaware of his surroundings. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the rise and fall of his chest with each laboured breath, the tips of elegant, ink stained fingers brush against the harsh cotton cot. For a fleeting moment she thought she might wake him, even though he was too far gone for that to be possible, tell him all about her ideas on independence and equality and abolition and women’s rights and trade and- He seemed like a man who would listen. Who would have a lot to add, to say on the subject- whatever the subject- himself.  
Angelica closed her eyes. It was late, she was tired, and that was all there was to that train of thought. Honestly, Angelica, she thought to herself you’re here to fight, remember? The first man you see who can’t speak for himself and you put words into his mouth to please yourself. If all you wanted was to project your fantasies of an ideal man that will never be onto someone, you needed only to stay at your Aunt’s and marry a death-mute. Find a rich one, and you’d even please father.  
Father- she did miss her family. Did they still think she was at her aunt’s? Her aunt thought she was off on some charity mission. She hadn’t heard from the Schuyler household since Eliza’s letter, and while the Tories where intercepting mail it wasn’t safe to write, but still, she should send something under a pseudonym, assuring Eliza of her well-being, at least. Eliza was the only one that knew of Angelica’s alias- yes, she would do that, in the morning. She’d trust Eliza with her life.  
Sleep. It was sleep she needed, after the day’s events, and a trembling man on her mind, she closed her eyes and began her wait for it to take her. Its sojourn would not last long, however- the night had other plans for the medical tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Hamilton's nightmares make an appearance.
> 
> I took creative license with Laurens- he would in fact be in England in 1776, getting a law degree and getting Martha Manning pregnant. Captain Aaron Burr really was sent to Captain Hamilton's assistance by Washington, and the battles are all historically accurate, although Hamilton wasn't injured (to our knowledge).  
> Angelica is more `angelic` in the first few chapters- don't worry, we'll see her warrior side soon.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think :)).


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hamilton may need some comfort in the night and some quick conversation in the day. Meanwhile, Burr and Laurens are...meeting each other for the first time.

It wasn’t the silent whimpers that woke her, nor the shaking of the cot, but feeling deep within her bones that something was wrong. A house of eight had always held someone who called to her in the night; but there were nowhere near six children here. It was lonely, so lonely, with no comfort but a warm bed to provide the man whose distress she had somehow sensed. Throwing back the covers, and thankful once again that she slept in her breeches and wig, she stepped over to Hamilton’s bedside. Tentative, she reached out- was he the type to calm under touch or to shun it? She knew nothing of his past- dare she be involved? Inadvertedly causing more harm than good was not a far cry and not something she desired in the least.  
“No. No, please… No! Not her as well…”  
She placed her arm across his shoulder blades, drawing his head into the curve of her elbow. “It’s alright, it’s over now...”  
“No, please…” His body barely moved, stiff but for the tremors that shook him, bent his cramped muscles. It was only as she gathered him into her arms that she noticed his face was wet, tears flowing freely without a sound. What suffering had he seen to leave such marks upon such a resilient man? _What have you been through, Hamilton?_  
As she wiped the tears away from his face with her thumb, perhaps lingering a fraction of a second more than necessary on the cheekbone, he stilled under her touch, but just as he thought he had found his peace and shifted on the bed, he tensed- turned in her arms, opened his eyes with a great heaviness, as if the world he was waking into was no better than the one he awoke from, and made a sound almost animal in its rawness. A pang echoing in her heart, she gathered his head to her chest. Most unmilitary- and yet, it felt right.  
“I- I-… I’m sorry. Sorry.” He stopped at that, but kept his arms to his sides, making no move to change their position as he more gasped than breathed in air. Awake, he was more vulnerable, it would seem- asleep, he had no way of knowing who was watching him.  
“Lawson, was it?” Angelica was startled by his words- she hadn’t thought he had heard her when she dragged him to the tent.  
“Isaac.”  
“Isaac. _Forgive me, Isaac._ ”  
She tightened her hold on him, hoping he wouldn’t catch that she wasn’t in fact a man, but hoping far more that her warmth could do something to alleviate his burden. “There’s nothing to forgive, Alexander.” There was no reply, and a moment of silence, and then-  
“I’d rather not talk about it.”  
“You owe no-one an explanation.” Although she more than a little curios- but that could wait, indefinitely. “Are you alright? I shan’t tell anyone of what happened, but do you feel fit to serve in the morning? It would be easy enough to secure a leave of rest, with your wound.” Her right hand lleft his back, where it had been tracing his spine as the left one rubbed circles, and made its way up to his hair.  
“I wouldn’t dream of abandoning my duty. Every man is needed.”  
“You should try to get some rest- I’ll stay for as long as you want me to. And then I’ll only be a cot over from yours.”  
She’s there for me flashed through Alexander’s mind How long until he goes as well? His arms wrapped around her in spite of himself- almost as if he was adamant- his subconscious was adamant, he had no irregularities, thank you very much- the world would not tear this young kind face away from him. The world had filled up its quota of tearing people away from him a long time ago. But that wasn’t something that would do to think of in the middle of the war, even if it haunted his nights, and it was certainly not something to be spoken of to a man he had barely met- even if his arms were providing him with much sought and never found solace. _Is this where compassion has been hiding? A pity if it is lost on the battlefield- the men’s need of it will only grow, and supply is already scarce._  
“Stay. Stay, please.”  
His thoughts welcome ones for once, he leaned his weight against an Isaac leaning on the metal railing fashioned to be a headboard, and though not quickly, drifted off to sleep, the rhythmic breathing and rise and fall of Isaac’s chest steadying his own respiration, enveloping him in a calm he sensed it would be a long time before he next met.  
“Alexander?” Alexander? One simple act of kindness and she was already on first name terms with him, without his invitation? _This is what getting ahead of yourself looks like, Angelica._ “Captain Hamilton? It’s-“  
“It’s dawn. The sun should be up in half an hour. A beautiful sight, these days- would you like to join me in observing it? It won’t take me long to get ready.” _Well, that was quick_ \- Hamilton had to have the snappiest awakening of the camp- well, to do them justice, some men were quite quick to rise, but others- “more reluctant” was the only language she would allow herself for the time being. Watching as he retrieved his coat from where it hung on the foot of his bed and slipped into his boots, she moved toward him to place her hands on his shoulders and still him for a moment.  
“I’d be delighted, Mr. Hamilton, but first you must allow me to check your bandage.”  
“Alexander, please.”  
The bandage was intact and there was no bleeding- it hadn’t been anything serious anyway, she suspected Washington had merely used it as an excuse to get the men on camp and hear their reports. And, as she had told Burr last night, it was better to be safe than sorry.  
They didn’t talk as the sun rose over New York, their minds plagued with thoughts not only of the night- that neither spoke of- but also of the day to come. General Washington had been in command of the Continental Army for a year and hadn’t a victory to show for it- and the report the captains brought was not to change the status quo. As they stood side by side, in companionable silence, a strange sort of calm overcame them- whispers of a better future (together?) in the wind- and then they saw another soldier in the distance, and Angelica called out to him.  
“John! Good morning!”  
“Good morning, Isaac. And good morning to you too, sir.”  
“Oh, do forgive me, introductions are in order. John, this is Captain Alexander Hamilton.”  
“No further explanation needed. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”  
“Mr. Hamilton, this is Captain John Laurens, aid to General Washington.”  
“Well, not officially. And this is First Lieutenant Isaac Lawson.”  
“A pleasure to meet you both, gentleman,” came Hamilton’s reply. “You must call me Alexander.”  
A moment of silence hung between them, and then Angelica’s stomach gave a most unsightly growl, sending bought of laughter through them all and a blush to her cheeks.  
“We better break fast- come on.” Chuckled John, doing what he could to help salvage her pride. Alexander merely smiled- the humour of the situation seemed to have cheered him up.  
“How long do we have?” she asked- it wouldn’t do to delay anyone.  
“Half an hour- more than enough time. General Washington expects misters Hamilton and Burr in his tent at seven.”  
“Race you to the cook’s!”  
“Hey! Isaac, wait up- hey!” but they were laughing as they chased across camp.

 

“So, how was the meeting?” She’d been in the stables for two hours, tending to cold sores and infections, and then she’d took inventory of the medical tent, and then she’d started a fire- and for four hours Burr and Hamilton had been with Washington. She wasn’t supposed to ask- she’d have been invited of she was supposed to know, but she could see Burr with John in the distance, and they seemed to be getting awfully chatty, so…  
Alexander shook his head and sat down next to her. “Not so well. North Carolina empowered its representatives in the Continental Congress to vote for independence from Britain, but the sentiment is far from shared- some still think the only thing we’re fighting against are the last laws. And there’s still no foreign support- we’re in dire need of _something_ good happening- now.”  
“What does Mr. Burr think?” she’d met Aaron Burr at a dinner party her father held last year when he was still serving as a part of the Continental Congress, before he was made Major General. She had found him smart and well educated, but had failed to get him to speak his mind on any issue. She had kept up correspondence with him, though, writing once or twice every month. He was an intriguing man, and Angelica didn’t like his uncle- there were rumours he beat the children.  
Alexander grumbled. “He certainly thinks an awful lot, but what he thinks of anything, I doubt we’ll ever know. You can ask him yourself, though- here they come.”  
Sure enough, John and Burr were fast approaching, and Angelica rose to greet them. “Mr. Burr. I see you’ve met Mr. Laurens?”  
“Yes, he was just showing me around camp.”  
“Please, do sit down.” They all sat at the same time, as if it had been an order, making them smile.  
“So, gentlemen, what do you think of our nation’s predicament? Battles scarce won, and no foreign aid to speak of-” Hamilton’s question was cut off as John jumped in “-just as enlistments are ending.” Angelica thought of her father- would his soldiers go home? Would Washington’s? How could they win a war with no men?  
“What we need is something to bind the people together- to show them that this is everyone’s cause, not just Massachusetts’s.” she exclaimed.  
“Right.” said Laurens, indignant, “They’re trying to do that- having Washington, from Virginia, as Commander, but it’s not enough so far. There are still those that think British rule over us is justified, that Common Sense is anything but.”  
“The public isn’t going to throw itself behind any cause” retorted Burr. “And they’re right. America has no major munition factories, no foreign aid. All our arms we get from capturing British forts, or from volunteers. With no European power behind us, not many are willing to risk the lives of their families- it’s safer to lay low-”  
“No, it’s not!” Alexander practically lept up from the log he was sitting on. “Their families will never live in true prosperity while they pay tax to a government they have no say in, yet must obey- what is that but slavery?”  
“It does not do to be a slave to peace.” agreed Angelica. “But all you can do for the time being is keep morale high amongst your men when you ride back tonight. United we stand- independent. Divided, we fall- colonies and men.”  
“We’ll be back soon enough” revealed Burr. “General Washington has bid us to come in June.”  
“He doesn’t wish to keep us away from a mind such as yours, it would seem.” interjected Hamilton. “Do write- your correspondence may well be the thing that shall ease my mind.” a slight smile, the meaning clear- you know what I’m talking about. So he was aware of last night’s events- and she hadn’t made anything worse. If it was any comfort, of course she would write... A pleasurable endeavour it would prove to be.  
“Likewise, Mr. Laurens.” they were almost a whisper, Burr’s words, a quick nod from John and it was like the exchange had never taken place.  
“I will be sure to, Alexander, if you give your word that you will write back.”  
“I would not dream of keeping you waiting. But, alas, it seems we must depart. Farewell- I trust the first dispatch will have more of your thoughts on unity of the colonies.”  
They were not well enough acquainted for a full embrace, but having shared rooms and ideas, they grasped each others’ forearms and patted elbows- every combination but John and Angelica between themselves. Alexander smiled as he rode off, a hint of woe in it- until he winked. _Cheeky._

“So… Captain Burr certainly seems to have taken a liking to you.”  
John chocked on nothing. “Isaac! What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing. Hey, I’m happy for you. And Burr.”  
“We’re at war. He merely wanted to get to know the camp better- he’s probably courting some girl from a wealthy family to establish his fortune after the war in the meanwhile.”  
“Possible, but- I heard, and from a very good source, mind you, that Burr was in correspondence with a Schuyler- but he never made a move to court her. Said she wasn’t ‘of his preferred gender for companionship’”.  
“Oh. I- um- oh.” He went quiet, and Angelica placed an arm around his shoulders in brotherly affection. “My father would go after him with a belt at the best, if he heard that,” he whispered.  
Angelica just laid her head on his shoulder. “Henry Laurens has more important things to worry about- like what he’s going to do now he’s vice president of South Carolina. Don’t you have a letter to write?”  
“Aaron just left, Isaac.”  
“Well, the dispatch isn’t going to outrun him. Go on- I know you want to.”  
“Alright- but only if you tell me what’s up with you and Alex. He was hanging off your every word, and that man never stops talking.”  
“There’s nothing to tell.”  
“Hmm. I see- I must be blind as well as stupid.”  
“Hey!”  
He let out a laugh, completely transformed from the brooding man he had been a couple of minutes ago. “All’s fair in love and war” he declared, “and since one isn’t going so well, we’re just going to have to make up for it with the other.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline: April 18, 1776  
> coming up: some correspondence- what are the Schuylers and Hamilton getting up to? Also, Virginia passes the first Virginia Constitution. Is that foreign aid gonna come or what?  
>  **calling betas** : I'd love it if anyone is interested in Beta'ing this work- you can leave a note in the comments. Thank you lovlies :))


	5. Chapter 5

April 20, 1776  
_My dear Eliza,_  
_Do not worry about me- I am well. Worry instead - no, hope and fight, for our cause. It fills my heart with joy to hear of your efforts, and of even Peggy’s involvement. How is father? I do hope his appointment isn’t causing him undue stress._  
_I may not be able to write for some time following this letter- as you know, postal service is of great importance and cannot be spent on family matters, much as it greiviences me. Know that my life is in your hands, Eliza, and there is not another I would rather trust with it. I write not of where I am both to protect yourself and the intelligence from the British, but if Mama or Father should ask, suffice it to say that I am with charity, working as a Nurse. It is true- you needn’t worry yourself that I am putting myself in danger. I write not to the rest of the family with this dispatch, so please relate to them all my best wishes and the affections you know their daughter and sister to have for them. Kiss Peggy for me, and bid she study well- it shall be a needed skill, the ability to handle the quill._  
_Your ever-loving sister,_  
_Angelica_  
  
April 22, 1776  
_My Dear Alexander,_  
_If this letter does not reach you with the first dispatch, believe it is not for my lack of effort. Though you have been gone scarcely a day, I write to you not only because I feel obliged to fulfil my promise, but even more so because I miss your company; and while even the most eloquent writing cannot take your place, I have full faith your quill will be as good as to come close. When you departed you asked me to elaborate on my ideas on continental unity, so I shall do so- though not without regret I cannot impart these ideas to you face to face._  
_Here is the gist (for I fear I do not have, nor ever will have, enough paper if I simply ramble on)-america is no longer 13 colonies situated in the same continent, we are a country. Together, we can defeat Britain- or whatever power seeks to oppress and alienate our rights. Divided, we will surely fail and be subjected to the slavery I (and I hope yourself) am so vehemently against._  
_I have hope, for Boston doesn’t stand alone, but that is by decree of the Continental Congress. For the common man to take the cause as his own we need a unanimous decleration- separating us from Britain, something all men can agree on, look up to, and fight for- and we need it soon. I have heard you have a way with words, but I must say I believe Congress should be the one to draft as well as ratify such a document, and you have made clear that your path lies in military. Still, the war shall nt go on forever- we shall see what the future brings._  
_I have already written much, and so I must bid you farewell for I am called to service. But before I go I have a wuestion to ask you, though you are in no way required to answer it- in fact, you may choose to not mention the incident at all, which I shall take to mean I should never raise the issue again, and act accordingly._  
Alexander, what were you dreaming of that night?  
_I ask only because I took from your parting remarks you wanted to tell._  
_Adeui, and write soon,_  
_Isaac_  
  
April 25, 1776  
_My Dear Mr. Lawson,_  
_The first dispatch has arrived and there is no news from you. You grow fonder in my heart as we are apart, but I pray, do not keep me waiting for a mere word- I long to think of your letters as a warming fire, rather the cold and distant, yet beautiful, stars they now are._  
_Yours,_  
_Alexander Hamilton_  
  
April 26, 1776  
_Dear Isaac,_  
_Forgive me for my last letter, for hours after I sent it word from you arrived. Words cannot describe the warmth that grew in my heart as I read on. Of course I am against slavery- I cannot fathom how so many are otherwise. Your ideas on colonial umity closely parallel my own- though I am weary of the different implications such a document is bound to have. I agree that it should be drafted by Congress, but the supporting arguments of those not part of it may prove to be just as – if not more- effective. I believe it is in that area I may be of some help. Though of course, after the war, it does not seem to me desireablr to have the military in any way engaged in politics- you are right again, Isaac, I shall have to choose._  
  
And so it went on, about the state of his artillery company, which had been reduced to 30 or so men, Congress, and news, filling pages with eloquence, his presence radiating off the paper- but it was some rather unassuming lines that Angelica would never forget:  
_I am mentioning it. Ask again and you shall receive your answer- yet if you feel a morsel of affection for me, I request only that you do not deny me your presence as I plunge into the past. I shall be patient, Isaac- it is not long before I am back at camp, and with you._  
  
May 10, 1776  
“John! John!”  
“Yes?” he finished bridling the horse and looked up. He didn’t look very well: there was a lot of work to do, none of it leading to offensive, not even to proper battle, supplies were low as morale, and there was no news from France yet- the only news they could rejoice at was the warming weather- at least now there were no men in danger of hypothermia.  
“General Washington wants you to report to his tent. Now.”  
“I hope it’s good news and not another case of taking minutes. Well, come on then.”  
They made their way to Washington’s tent, passing a horseman obviously delivering a dispatch. They inquired whether he had anything for them, but his reply was short: “Sorry, lads, just a special delivery for the general today,” so they thanked him and hastened on their way- it was more than probable Washington’s summons were related to the dispatch.  
“Welcome, Mr. Laurens. Mr. Lawson.”  
Angelica saluted and made to exit the tent, when “You may stay for this, Mr. Lawson. I may need to give you a task, and it will be public soon enough.”  
“Yes, sir,” came her immediate reply as she approached the desk Washington sat behind.  
“The aid we’ve been waiting for has arrived,” he disclosed, and went on as smiles broke out across John and Angelica’s faces. “King Louis has committed one million dollars in arms and munitions- and Spain has promised support.” He gave them a moment to digest the news. “My orders for you two are to pen an article and a pamphlet and an article on our new found support. No certain numbers, or anything the British can use- only the vaguest of hints, you understand? Laurens, I’ll give you a list of men who need to know. Alert them. Any questions, officers?”  
“No, sir. Thank you,” snapped Laurens.  
“Well then, I suggest you get to it.”  
  
June 14, 1776  
_Dearest daughter,_  
_Your aunt tells me you have left her side in order to take on an active role in charity. While it is with great pride I learn a daughter of mine takes such interest in the cause, I must advise you return to her side at the earliest possible opportunity, and take great care of yourself in the meanwhile. These are desisive times for our soon to be nations, and neither I nor America could bear the loss of a heart and mind such as yours. I do not kknow if you have yet heard, but as you are sure to be interested, here is the newest action in the colonies: Virginia has passed a Decleration of Rights. It binds only the said colony, but I see a great precedent: they have declared “all men are by nature equally free and independant.” _Rich words coming from slave holders, but I feel once it is established no colonial man is inferior to an Englishman, equality can only spread. It is the age of ideas, but to have our nation of such ideas, we must to arms. You are lucky, my dear: spend your days deliberating these documents, and it will surely be a greater service than the one you are offering away from home.__  
_Your mother and sisters send their love, and await news of your suitors._  
_Your loving father,_  
_Philip Schuyler_  
  
June 18,1776  
Angelica folded the letter and tucked it away- anything referring to her as someone’s _daughter_ wasn’t something she was about to leave lying around. She sent silent thanks to Eliza once again- it was only because she was the one that did the posting in the Schuyler household that Angelica’s letters went to Isaac Lawson and not to her aunt.  
So Virginia had declared all men equal and free- it could very well unite of divide the nation.  
She found John at supper, picking at a piece of bread that would seem more appetizing if it resembled anything other than a brick, which it currently did. Still, she wasn’t one to complain- at least there was enough (if scarcely) to go around. Plopping down next to him, she didn’t even pause to ask him about his day before getting off the big question: “Hey, when are Burr and Hamilton coming back to camp?”  
John shrugged. “Should be soon. It’s the 18th today, so if they want to be here before June is up.. Probably the next day or so.”  
“Washington hasn’t told you?”  
He made a sound that mixed “no,” “I don’t care,” and “It’s not quite possible” all into one “hmmpff.”  
“It’s not really possible to schedule visits to the day months in advance when the men you’re talking about are leading an artillery company. Any special reason you want to see Aaron and Alexander again? And I think I know which one you _really_ want to know about.”  
Angelica just smiled. She had been exchanging more letters with Alexander tha anyone else, sure, but with every letter that came for her, there was also one for John- from Captain Aaron Burr. She had no idea what was said,of course, since John turned a soft red and tucked them into his pockets the moment they arrived.  
“You’re one to talk.” She snickered. “And yes, there _is_ a reason- Virginia just passed a bill of rights declaring all men equal and the holders of ‘undeniable rights such as life and _liberty_.’ They’re not considering slaves men, which is a whole other problem- but John, most people know that’s not true, and once ideas like this are out there, they can only spread and grow.”  
“I certainly hope so. How can we fight for our liberty as Americans while denying millions of black people their liberty as human beings? It’s hypocrisy at its finest. God, I can’t wait-“ he cut his oncoming speech short and shook his head. “I understand why you want them here now. Anything I write about this isn’t going to fit into a letter, and if I tell _you_ about everything now I’ll probably forget half of it when they arrive.” He ran a hand through his hair, obviously holding himself back from going on a long tirade. “Do you think Washington knows?” he asked suddenly.  
Angelica sighed. “I don’t know. Probably- he’s commander in chief, but I doubt he views it in the same light we do. The man has bought slaves straight out of the cargo hold of ships.”  
“He’s Virginian.”  
“Yeah, a southern man to unite- hey, if you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you from South Carolina? How do folks back home take your abolitionist tendancies?”  
There was a pause, and then a scratched half-whisper: “ _I don’t care._ ” It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Angelica, as the truth Henry Laurens had become one of the wealthiest men of the state through slave trade hung between them. Then he met her eyes, and “ __ **Everyone** deserves freedom.” More forceful now, a final decleration- and a question.  
She doesn’t let him down. “ **All** men.” She echoes. “And women. And all else…”  
And miles away, a committee of congressmen touched pen to paper as Burr entered Hamilton’s tent to tell him to pack. The words flowed from their pens as Hamilton sharpened his quill and cleaned his sword: “When in the course of human events it becomes necessary…”

**Author's Note:**

> wooo, what is Angie up to?? Guess she's going to do more than compel Thomas Jefferson. I can totally see Angelica being a Mulan, she's such a strong woman. All types of thoughts appreciated. Free cinnamon rolls for everyone reading this :)


End file.
